Una historia de amor y venganza
by eclipse total
Summary: "Eran amigos, aunque sintieran algo más que amistad por el otro. Y sin embargo, la guerra y el deseo de venganza de ambos pudo más que su relación." Ameripan. Fic Histórico.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz-sensei. La imagen de portada la encontré en google, y la historia es completamente mía: Hecha de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia y Aclaraciones:**

Fic... ¿Historico? (Siento raro decir esto xD)

Angs

Shonen-ai (Amor entre hombres)

Ameripan (Hasta hace poco solo me gustaba el UsUk y el UsCan... Pero últimamente siento que USA queda bien tanto con Japón como con Ucrania. Así que ahora puedo decir que soporto a las cuatro parejas).

* * *

**Una historia de amor y venganza**

* * *

_Tratado Naval de Washington._

Japón se encontraba indignado. No podía creerlo, no _quería_ creerlo.

Ya no era tan joven, pero seguía sin saber nada de los países occidentales. Después de tanto tiempo de confinamiento solo había tenido un amigo, Holanda. Por eso cuando el estadounidense se acercó a él, con la intensión de formar una amistad, le tuvo un poco de miedo.

Pero al final lo había aceptado, eran amigos y uno le enseñaba acerca de su cultura al otro.

Aunque a veces Estados Unidos solía actuar de forma infantil, eso al asiático no le preocupaba. En más, podemos decir que a Japón más bien le parecía adorable.

Porque después de tanto tiempo de comercializar, de conocerse y tratarse… Ambas partes habían adquirido cierto cariño hacia el otro.

Y es por eso que Japón no _quería_ creerlo.

El tratado naval de Washington limitaba enormemente sus barcos, pero aseguraba los de Estados Unidos, y su ex tutor. Porque uno de sus defectos siempre había sido ser un abusivo o un aprovechado. El estadounidense y el inglés se llevaban bien, en lo que cabe para ser una ex colonia con su ex colonizador. Seguramente habría sido cosas de ambos.

En ese momento comprendió que Estados Unidos era egoísta, y solo buscaba su protección y la de su gente.

Por eso a partir de ahí, Japón se dedicó a ver por su país. Por su gente… y no por sus amigos.

Porque no eran personas normales… eran naciones.

_La segunda guerra mundial._

Estados Unidos unió fuerzas con Inglaterra, "Cómo siempre" se había dicho Japón. Bien, pues él se vengaría de ambos, nunca olvidaría la bobalicona sonrisa del primero cuando le decía que solo el héroe debía manejar esa enorme cantidad de barcos.

Tal vez la definición de héroe no era la misma para ambas naciones.

El 27 de Septiembre llegó, y con él la hora de firmar.

Estaba decidido a unirse a Alemania e Italia. Y formar parte de las potencias del eje.

Por supuesto, Japón era fuerte. Y a Estados Unidos eso no le agradó. Por lo que cortó todo comercio con él… Ahora, oficialmente, eran enemigos.

_7 de diciembre_ de 1941.

En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… y esto era una guerra.

Era obvio que alguien tan _fuerte_ como Japón no se iba a rendir. Todas aquellas muertes que habían dejado la guerra, toda la devastación… Todo dolía.

Se asomó por la ventana, el sol brillaba y los pájaros trinaban. Como si aquel lugar jamás hubiera recibido la visita de la guerra. Como si las ruinas de lo que habían sido casas estuvieran ahí desde siempre y sin perturbaciones.

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo a cambiar? La guerra se hacía interminable, Estados unidos, Reino Unido, incluso Holanda. Todos cerraron su comercio exterior hacia Japón… Y de alguna forma, solo le dolía saber que era Estados Unidos el principal promotor de aquella acción.

Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser enemigos. Él seguía sintiendo cariño por el que antes era su amigo. Le dolía, y al estadounidense también, lo supo la última vez que lo encontró en la batalla, su mirada no brillaba como antes, su sonrisa bobalicona estaba ausente, y su rostro solo reflejaba una pregunta "_¿Por qué?"_. Y Japón no evitaba realizarse la misma pregunta.

Un sentimiento presente, algo más fuerte que la amistad. Algo que ninguno decía y sin embargo ambos sabían… Algo que justo ahora quedaba solo en un recuerdo.

Porque al terminar el día era seguro que lo odiaría.

Miró de nuevo la ventana. Preguntándose lo que era de él. ¿Estaría sufriendo? ¿Sus aviones habrían llegado ya a la base aérea del estadounidense?

Solo esperaba que Estados Unidos no se encontrara en su base aérea, porque de ser así sería inevitable hacerle sufrir… Y en silencio, aún a la distancia, sufriría con él. Porque aquel día, sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, atacaría Pearl Harbor.

_9 de Agosto de 1945._

Gruñó. Rechinando todos los dientes, era inevitable.

Porque el odio y el deseo de venganza siempre era más fuertes, más potentes… Más destructivos. Cada vez que alguien llevaba a cabo un acto, la venganza era peor.

Y Japón ya no podía, ya no quería seguir.

Era fuerte, tanto como para haber soportado una bomba atómica caer en Hiroshima. Tanto como para haber soportado tal dolor en su territorio, los gritos de su gente, las heridas que escocían en su piel.

Iba a lograrlo, iba a recuperarse… Iba a salir adelante, no se dejaría vencer por Estados Unidos.

O eso pensó… Hasta que, aún sin recuperarse por completo, otra bomba cayó en Nagasaki. En donde él se encontraba.

Entonces las heridas fueron peores, inclusive varias de las anteriores se habían abierto. El dolor físico y el dolor emocional lo embargaron. Cómo pudo, se llevó ambas manos a los oídos: No soportaba los gritos de su gente. La muerte cubrió a Japón con su manto negro, su gente moría y él ya no podía hacer nada por ello.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el gran país conocido hasta entonces como Japón comenzó a llorar, tenía ganas de vomitar (Seguramente sería su propia sangre acumulándose en su boca), y a la vez ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía muy mal por las vidas que aquella estúpida guerra había cobrado.

Se sentía impotente.

_15 de Agosto de 1945._

Ambos países se veían con orgullo.

Después cuatro años, las heridas causadas por Pear Harborl, habían desaparecido del cuerpo estadounidense. Pero con tan solo algunos días, las heridas de Japón apenas lo dejaban moverse.

-Lo siento, pero eres fuerte – Murmuró Estados Unidos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Solo para darse cuenta de que el odio y el deseo de venganza nunca podrán sustituir el cariño que ambos sentían por el otro.

Sin embargo, seguir así solo los lastimaban más.

Así que, alejando la mirada, Japón le entregó un documento al norteamericano.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó el estadounidense, leyendo tal documento. No, no podía creerlo.

Japón era el país más fuerte que conocía, pero ahora… ¿Se rendía? Tenía que ser una broma.

-Tu jefe nos mandó eso en la mañana – Comunicó Japón con una voz inánime – Lo siento… Me rindo. – Concluyó. Sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

Con eso no solo se rendía él… Sino todas las potencias del eje, y lo lamentaba, lamentaba no ser más fuerte para ayudar a Alemania, lamentaba no ser más fuerte para esperar una rendición de sus enemigos, lamentaba no ser más fuerte como para seguir luchando por conservar la amistad de Estados Unidos.

Y eso le dolía mucho más que las heridas de Nagasaki e Hiroshima.

Pero era todo. Ya no podía seguir con aquel juego entre ellos. Estados Unidos sonrió con melancolía, preguntándose cómo había pasado todo eso. Japón le correspondió, pensando en lo que ahora solo eran viejos tiempos.

-Tal vez con el tiempo… - Murmuró Estados Unidos.

- …Podamos superarlo – Otorgó Japón, antes de que el estadounidense, con una rápida mirada, una última mirada a su ser, se retirara.

Solo entonces Japón le permitió a sus rodillas rendirse ante su peso. Sus heridas seguía escociendo fuertemente sobre la piel, pero justo ahora lo que más molestaban eran las heridas en su corazón.

Aquellas que se habían originado con la reciente despedida.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse: **Nunca he sido buena en historia (Por algo justo ahora estudio una ingeniería xD), la única razón por la que ahora me interesa es por Hetalia, solo por eso he comenzado a investigar y a documentarme sobre la historía más allá de México, solo por diversión o.o' Así que si estoy equivocada en algun dato sientanse libres de hacermelo saber ;)

Al principio solo iba a abarcar el ataque a Pear Harborl y las bombas atómicas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki... Pero no quería dejarlo sin hablar en sí de todo lo que lo originó. ¿Saben? Escribiendo esto me dí cuenta del porqué Alemania dijo en la seríe que no sabía muy bien las intenciones de Japón.

Justo ahora estoy en una etapa donde las parejas historicas me gustan más que las crack :o (Aunque mis favoritas sigues siendo mis favoritas xD). Espero poder escribir algún otro fic historico para Hetalia, me ha sido una linda experiencia xD

Saludos~ y gracias por leer... Si tienen algunas critica, notan alguna incoherencia en la historia o simplemente les gustó... dejenme un review ;) Siempre es bueno mejorar.


End file.
